1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel process for preparing 2-(1-azabicyclo 2.2.2!oct-3-yl)-2,3,3a,4,5,6-hexahydro-1H-benz de!isoquino lin-1-one and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, which are 5-HT.sub.3 receptor antagonists. This invention also relates to compounds which are intermediates useful for preparing 2-(1-azabicyclo 2.2.2!oct-3-yl)-2,3,3a,4,5,6-hexahydro-1H-benz de!isoquino lin-1-one and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
2. Description of the Field
2-(1-Azabicyclo 2.2.2!oct-3-yl)-2,3,3a,4,5,6-hexahydro-1H-benz de!isoquinol in-1-one and 2-(1-azabicyclo 2.2.2!oct-3-yl)-2,4,5,6-tetrahydro-1H-benz de!isoquinolin- 1-one and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts, individual stereoisomers and mixture of stereoisomers thereof are 5-HT.sub.3 receptor antagonists. In addition, 2-(1-azabicyclo 2.2.2!oct-3-yl)-2,4,5,6-tetrahydro-1H-benz de!isoquinolin- 1-one and the salts, individual stereoisomers and mixture of stereoisomers thereof are useful in the preparation of 2-(1-azabicyclo 2.2.2!oct-3-yl)-2,3,3a,4,5,6-hexahydro-1H-benz de!isoquino lin-1-one. Methods for using these 5-HT.sub.3 antagonists and certain processes for their preparation, different from those described herein, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,333.